Harry's Crooked Tiger
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: When the raven came to the Crooked Tiger; a discreet, if a bit seedy, gentleman's club for the bent and slightly kinky wizard, he never imagined he would see a man, or should he say woman this hot. A one-shot filled with yaoi goodness! Warnings inside so please read them!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harry's Crooked Tiger_

_Notes: Magical A/U, PWP, OOC, Yaoi, and EWE. Oh and __**Shemales**__ so be warned!Takes place a few years after the Book Seven. Not much else to say so enjoy the slash!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Harry was amazed, enraptured and hypnotized by the man swaying his hips in front of him. When the raven came to the Crooked Tiger; a discreet, if a bit seedy, gentleman's club for the bent and slightly kinky wizard, he never imagined he would see a man, or should he say woman this damned hot. The fact that said stripper looked like the finest woman he'd ever seen was a giant bonus.

If you haven't figured it out Harry was gay but he was a different kind of gay; at least that was how he felt. The emerald eyed man didn't want hairy legs and buff builds. Nope, Harry wanted smooth silken skin that smelled like flowers and tasted divine.

Hermione didn't get it, she really didn't. She thought that since Harry wanted soft and feminine things personified in his lover he should just go with a woman but he couldn't! Merlin knew he tried! Ginny and his "relationship" was a travesty to rival cauldrons made out of cheese.

He did enjoy touching her soft skin, loved sucking on the soft flesh of her small perky breasts but when it came down to it Harry could not maintain an erection when her lower half was totally exposed. The sight of her, and he shuddered, vagina was just not appetizing nor appealing at all to him.

They'd been able to fuck once and it was only through Harry casting a subtle Glamour around her pussy, creating the image of a hard penis, and taking her anally that he got through it at all. So no it couldn't be a woman but it could be a man who looked, acted and in all aspects was a woman except the one part in between their legs that said otherwise.

And here, right in front of Harry's face, was what he was looking for at least a year. She was Asian, tallish around 5'8 if she took off those fuck me heels with raven hair down to that pert ass and grey smoky eyes that were just begging for someone to bend her over and fuck her. Harry wondered what he would have to do to possess this divine creature.

The year of searching for the right kind of man while settling for a few quick fucks had left Harry horny and wanting; Harry wanted the beauty dancing on stage. This was one thing Harry and the Malfoys were similar in; they got what they wanted, one way or another. Grabbing a passing blonde waitress, and he used the term loosely, Harry asked for the name of the dancer gyrating on the poll in front of him.

She smiled at him and responded; "His, or should I say her name is Kyo. Would you like to purchase a private room to meet with her for fifty galleons?" The emerald eyed man nodded and handed the girl the required number of galleons before she disappeared to do what needed to be done.

The blonde came back five minutes later and escorted Harry back to the room, speaking the whole time. "Now, sir you must know you cannot force yourself on Kyo or do anything sexual within the room. This is merely an option to facilitate in our clients in getting to know our employees better." Harry snorted lightly when she turned and winked saucily at him before agreeing to the "Rules".

Harry knee these "Rules" were necessary to say since technically prostitution was illegal in their world though rarely prosecuted if noth participants were of age and willing. And if they were truly serious about the no whoring rule the room would be warded against it and Harry hadn't felt any suck wards; only those used to protect the workers from being seriously hurt or maimed while with a patron.

When the tall raven haired man walked through the doorway the worker; who was called Tama, bowed her blonde head and left the room after wishing him a good time. Harry took a seat on the large black leather sofa after casting a few Cleansing Charms on the piece of furniture and waited patiently. After a minute or two a bottle of champagne, a bucket full of ice and two glasses popped up on the dark wood coffee table; the only other piece of furniture in the room.

He assumed the appearance of the booze meant his Kyo was coming shortly and began to open the bubbly, popping the cork carefully and pouring two glasses once the beverage had a few moments to breath. Task complete Harry drew his wand and cast a Freezing Hex on the champagne bucket and replaced the moderately expensive bottle inside.

Once done Harry removed his wand and holster from his forearm and placed it on the coffee table within easy reach if need be. Task complete Harry leaned back and surveyed the champagne bucket; with his Hex in place the ice in the container wouldn't melt and the champagne would stay nice and chilled for their meeting if they chose to drink any of it together.

The raven cautiously took a sip and was quite pleased that he was right in his assumption; the bottle was a good brand and year. Enjoying the bubbly drink Harry reclined in the chair and began to plot, tapping into his hidden Slytherin side.

The raven really wanted this Kyo to give him a chance and see him outside of the Crooked Toger. Harry truly didn't care that the other was a stripper or that she may prostitute herself on occasion. What did people think all the men and woman throwing themselves at Harry were doing? They were whoring themselves out to the savior for the fame and status that came from being his paramore.

At least Kyo was honest and up front about her position in life. Besides it wasn't as if Harry was ugly or undesirable. With the help of supplemental potions to help ease the aftermath of his childhood starvation Harry grew to a respectable height of 6'1 and gained the proper amount of muscle and fat for a man his age. Essentially, he became the prefect man, well at least physically.

However, mentally Harry was as crooked as Dumbledore's nose. He loved the feel of a woman's curves but he craved the sensation of having a man's hard cock pressed against his toned stomach as he fucked them within an inch of their life. Where this preference came form he could only speculate since going into it would mean examining things better left alone in Harry's fucked up childhood and early life.

All the emerald eyed man knew was he liked what he liked and he wanted it. The first time he'd encountered a shemale, as they were known in some circles, was when he was nineteen and walking through the seedier areas of London.

At the time Harry was a newly graduated Auror out wandering the streets in search of a wizard who was kidnapping young muggle woman, and attractive muggle men, and selling them to foreign wizards for sexual uses. He understood why they were using muggles; muggles couldn't fight back using magic, making them a safer option then even an untrained wizard or witch.

A magical being's power had on occasion flared and protected its wielder in extreme situations so most magicals purchasing sex slaves did not want to worry about wild magic attacking them when they were using their property. It was sick to use someone like that and even worse when the person being taken had no means of protecting themselves.

That case was a mess and when they finally stopped the man and eventually tracked down the muggles taken there were now four infants, who were magical, thrown into the mix. In the end the babies were taken from their parents and settled into good magical homes and the muggle men and woman affected were treated until nothing remained of their abuse.

Before they were released from St. Mungo's they were Obliviated of all knowledge of the magical world and in some cases their illegitimate children. The muggle women and men didn't want to keep their children or as they looked at them the product of their rape and imprisonment so Harry felt no guilt for taking the children away from them.

But Harry still remembered that night, one of many when he traversed the streets of London trying to find any lead on the kidnapping bastard. That night instead he saw a pretty girl of about eighteen offering herself for the taking. At the time Harry was still confused about his sexuality and since he couldn't just tell Ginny what was going on inside his head the savior took a chance and approached the girl.

Kira was her name and she was so damn pretty. Slender with peaches and cream skin and short chocolate hair that framed her sculpted face. Harry never noticed her Adam's apple nor her severe lack of chest; all he saw was a beautiful face and slender body and at the moment he desired Kira for a few hours.

And he did have her or as he came to find out him. But when he saw her slender cock tucked in between her long legs Harry found his hardening shaft filling with even more blood, sending impatient throbs of arousal through his body. The emerald eyed man was in shock that this was happening to him. Never in his life had he ever been this aroused before and it was all because of a woman with a penis in between her thighs.

That night was the best night he'd ever had sexually thus far and afterwards Harry had much to think about. For a little while he wondered if he was bisexual with a preference to shemales but after his encounter with Ginny he was forced to admit he was gay and loved feminine men. This acquired taste was why he was at the Crooked Tiger attempting the obtain a beautiful shemale for his own for the night and if he could get more he would.

The door to the room opening announced the gorgeous shemales arrival and Harry's breath stuck in his chest. Fuck him this Kyo was even more gorgeous up close! That long raven hair was still loose and framing petite shoulders while her face was even more stunning when it was out of the harsh lighting of the stage.

The Asian woman wore a negligee and a pair of matching lace panties in emerald green; Harry liked it very very much and he would like taking them off even more. Kyo's pale skin seemed to glow in the warm light of the room and Harry wanted to touch it and taste it but he restrained his rampant libido and smiled warmly at the pretty woman.

Kyo smiled back and swayed toward the couch, sitting right next to Harry. The emerald eyed man shifted closer, angling himself to the side so he could see Kyo better.

Extending his hand Harry introduced himself; "My name's Harry and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kyo." Grey eyes framed by smoky black shadow stared into his glowing emerald eyes and he laughed when Kyo's breath hitched when he realized just who Harry was. The beauty in front of him recovered quickly and grasped his hand in return; "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Harry."

The Potter Lord smirked; "No, Kyo the pleasure will be all mine." The slender shemale smiled sensually at the tall man, making Harry want to lunge and fuck her into the sofa but he once again contained himself. "Tell me Kyo; tell me a little about you."

The grey eyed man squinted those shimmering grey eyes; "Hmmm well my name is Kyo. I'm Japanese and came to England when I was young. I like to read and enjoy brewing potions." Harry placed a hand on a smooth thigh and began to trace small circles on the silken flesh under his thumb; "So you're Japanese. Did you attend school there or here? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts."

Kyo looked away for a moment, a look of pain flashing across her light eyes, before turning back to Harry with a smile on her pretty face; "You're so interested in me, Harry. Why don't we focus on what interests you." Before Harry could figure out a response to the look of pain in those pretty grey orbs Kyo was in his lap and kissing his neck.

The moment those plump soft lips touched Harry's neck all thought fled his mind and all the powerful man could do was feel. He lifted his hands to Kyo's ass and began to squeeze those fleshy globes in his hand. Kyo moaned and rubbed his groin into Harry's hardening erection.

A growl came from the Potter's lips as he thrust his hips upward, rutting himself against the tucked back cock of his partner. A little gasp slipped past Kyo's pouty lips as the raven haired man continued to thrust against the body above his until Kyo was writhing against Harry in pleasure.

And the sounds, oh my Salazar the sounds the Japanese shemale made were enough to make pre-cum leak out of Harry's hard length, wetting his underwear uncomfortably. When the pressure in his gut built to an unbearable level the emerald eyed savior rolled them over so he was in between Kyo's wantonly spread smooth legs.

Harry pulled away to observe the divine sight before him. Kyo's pretty grey eyes were blown with lust and almost black with need while his sleek ebony hair was a bit mussed from having thrown her head back while they rutted against each other a few moments ago. However, the most enticing sight was seeing Kyo's straining cock trying to break free from its clothed prison.

Smirking lewdly Harry kneeled on the floor and began moving his large hands up those impossibly long legs until he reached Kyo's undergarments. Teasingly he began to stroke his lover's hidden treasure and watched as the covered length began to twitch in his hand.

With his smirk growing the Potter Lord stopped his taunting and removed Kyo's panties, licking his lips when the Japanese ladyboy's hard shaft spaing from its hiding place for Harry's greedy eyes to see. Kyo was average sized but her cock did not rise to attention and press against her lower belly; like most shemales Kyo's erection hung down downward, sporting what could almost be could a bend at the root of her penis from all the years of tucking their equipment backward as to appear more feminine.

Harry thought she looked perfect and even more desirable like that. The raven haired man wondered if Kyo's breasts were natural or a glamour charm; he believed they were natural as he wasn't picking up any magic surrounding that area; actually there was no magic surrounding Kyo in any concentration anywhere which would signify to Harry that the Japanese man was hiding something.

Basically, the other was completely natural at that moment, with only his natural magic flowing around him, and that turned Harry on even more. To know that this woman was naturally this stunning was a gift and a treasure; a gift that he would enjoy unwrapping and using to his hearts content.

Smiling, the emerald eyed man placed gentle sucks to the soft skin of Kyo's thighs until he reached that perfect little prick hanging in between those sweet legs.

With no hesitancy Harry took the other's cock into his mouth to the root, placing his arm over her hips to stop Kyo from chocking him if she thrust to enthusiastically. Harry looked up through thick lashes and moaned when he saw Kyo's pretty face scrunched up in pleasure as she mewled and whimpered in ecstasy.

Harry began to suckle and massage Kyo's hard length, letting his saliva dribble down the aching cock in his mouth and unto the shemale's groin where it eventually began to run down into the crack of her pert ass. When Harry felt enough moisture had accumulated he removed his hand from Kyo's smooth thigh and moved it upward until he felt the ladyboy's tight balls.

The emerald eyed savior began to squeeze and fondle the Japanese stripper's sac for a little while before he moved his hand to his intended target; Kyo's rosebud. Now where he wanted to be Harry began to softly press his finger into the other man's hole, moaning around the engorged flesh in his mouth when his thick finger slipped in with some resistance.

It pleased Harry that Kyo's body wasn't so loose as to not give any resistance to his finger. Feeling impatient the raven haired Lord slipped his pointer finger in to the knuckle, using his spit as a makeshift lube, and began pumping it in and out; all the while twisting his finger inside that hot channel.

The beautiful feminine being on the sofa was writhing, moaning and trying fuck himself on Harry's intruding finger; all of which pleased the emerald eyed man and made him increase the speed of his ministrations.

He smirked around Kyo's cock when the smaller male screamed when Harry's finger smashed into his sensitive prostate. He growled however when the long haired raven grabbed onto Harry's short hair and yanked him away from his treat. Before he could ask what the fuck that was Kyo was begging Harry to just fuck him. How could he resist such an order from such a pretty little slut?

With another smirk gracing his handsome face Harry stood and with a wave of his hand they were both nude. Kyo moaned when Harry waved his hand again, casting three quick spells in succession on Kyo's pretty ass; a Stretching Spell, a Lubrication Charm, and a temporary Contraceptive Hex.

Satisfied that Kyo was prepped for him Harry stepped up behind the beautiful shemale and pushed him forward so that feminine body was leaning over the arm of the sofa, presenting that plump bottom and that puckered hole for Harry to see. It was a delectable sight and one of these days Harry would love to tongue fuck Kyo until she came but right now he wanted to be buried balls deep in that ass.

One more Charm was cast on his rigid cock and Harry was all too ready to get the show going. With one hand on Kyo's defined hip and another on his leaking shaft the emerald eyed man slammed his length home inside of Kyo. He loved the way that slender back bowed as he screamed in agonized pleasure.

Harry was almost sure when Kyo begged to be just be fucked he had not realized that Harry was bigger than most men but too late now. Maybe the Japanese ladyboy would remember that if they coupled in the future. The light scent of blood permeated the air and when Harry checked where their bodies were joined he noticed a small trail of blood oozing out of Kyo's arsehole.

Stilling so his lover could adjust Harry waited until Kyo gave him the signal to move again. The tall man had to fight himself not to just fuck the body in front of him, knowing if he did that then any further chances he had of doing this with Kyo would be gone in an instant.

Finally, the grey eyed shemale began to roll her slim hips, making Harry's cock slip and slide in and out of her ass shallowly and slowly.

With a deep breath the raven haired man began to thrust his hips, pushing his erection in as deep as he could Harry began swaying his hips until Kyo moaned into the sofa cushions. Harry marked that pleasurable spot deep inside of Kyo's arse and made a point to hit it on each inward pass of his cock.

Harry proceeded to fuck the gorgeous creature in front of him, moving his hand from Kyo's sculpted hip he grabbed onto a hand full of that silken waist length hair near the scalp and tugged backward, forcing the smaller to arch her back. The sight the Kyo made was mouthwatering. In a haze of euphoria Harry growled; "Fuck yourself on my cock."

His companion moaned and began to shove that plump bum backward, impaling herself on Harry's thick shaft. The sounds Kyo released were delightful and the emerald eyed man wanted to hear more. Hand still in that thick raven hair Harry began to pump his hips, on every downward motion of Kyo's arse Harry surged forward, smashing the other's prostate harshly every time.

With Kyo's prostate being hit almost continuously the Japanese shemale was careening toward her release; something Harry could tell from the fluttering of the anal walls around his shaft. Knowing he wasn't going to last long either the emerald eyed man moved his hand from Kyo's hip and his hair so he could wrap his strong arms around the dancer's chest.

Arms in place Harry pulled that stunningly lithe body against his broader form and reveled in the feel of Kyo's soft skin against his. Together they moved against each other; the sounds of slapping skin permeated the space as the sounds of their fucking reverberated in the air.

The tension in Harry's belly was mounting quickly as was the searing heat fluctuating through his body. Wanting to make the gorgeous raven cum first he threw himself wholeheartedly into his movements, pounding into Kyo's scorching heat while sliding his arm downward until his hand brushed the Japanese ladyboy's hanging erection.

Grasping Kyo's cock Harry began to jerk the stiff flesh in his hand in time with his quick thrusts. After a few passes of his cock head against the Japanese shemale's prostate Harry felt his partner's anal walls seize down on him as the length in his hand pulsed, sending rope after rope of semen onto the leather sofa in front of them.

The feeling of Kyo's rings of muscle clamping down on his cock like a vice sent Harry into the throws of orgasm. His sheathed erection throbbed one more time and exploded deep inside of the other's arse, painting his insides with his seed. Both of them continued to shallowly roll their hips, riding out their orgasms until they were both soft and breathing more regularly.

When his now limp penis slipped out of Kyo's slick hole Harry stepped away and waved his hand, cleaning them both of the mess they'd made of each other before he directed a small Healing Charm at the man's abused anus.

Now clean, and in Kyo's case healed, they began to dress, although they only made it to their underwear before Harry was jumping Kyo again, kissing and sucking on the other's neck and pronounced collar bones.

The Japanese shemale moaned and let Harry do as he wished before she pushed him away; "I'm sorry to cut this short but I really must go..." Emerald eyes flashed possessively; "No, I don't think you will. You see Kyo I want you and I will have you for as long as I want you. So go tell who you must that you will be indisposed for the night."

Grey almond shaped eyes stared at Harry, gaging how serious he was; "You know this will cost you quite the pretty galleon; yes?" The savior smirked; "Yes, I do but after tonight I don't plan on spending this much again." Kyo cocked her head to the side; "So this is a one night thing?" Harry smirked; "No, not at all but I believe that after tonight you won't be coming back here to work again my little catamite."

Long raven hair swirled around Kyo as he swayed out of the room, limping slightly, in only those lacy panties; "You seem very confident but we shall have to see how tonight goes. Won't we, Harry?" The Potter just shrugged and watched his new lover leave the room to do as he bid.

Many people wouldn't understand why Harry chose a stripping shemale whore as his lover but he really didn't care what anyone thought of him or his choice in partner. Kyo was gorgeous and exactly what he desired in a companion besides at this point it was only a sexual arrangement so Harry had no need to overthink it.

Besides this may come to nothing or it may become something; only time would tell that and time was something Harry had quite a bit of now that he'd assumed his place on the Wizengamot and left the Aurors.

He smirked when Kyo entered the room followed by Tama and his smirk grew when Kyo stopped and began to kiss the pretty blonde ravenously. Hmmm two for the price of one...

Oh yes this night just got a lot more interesting.

_**Well that was a PWP if I ever saw one. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another one-shot with a Harry/Kyo/Tamaki pairing but it is a possibility.**_

_**If you haven't figured it out Tama is Tamaki and he is a boy but as I did with Kyo I am referring to them as she, her, etc. I know shemale and ladyboy can be offensive terms to some but really how else could I describe what Kyoya and Tamaki are? **_

_**Plus writing the guy with breats just doesn't flow like shemale and ladyboy do. Apologies if you're offended by the usage of the term but I have faith that you will get over it besides you knew what you were getting into from the beginning.**_

_**Also, Kyo and Tamaki are magical in this fic just in case you were wondering. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the smut. Harry/ Kyo and Kyo/Harry is one of my favorite pairings!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
